


What Do I Do Now?

by farkenshnoffingottom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom/pseuds/farkenshnoffingottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is in love with his best friend, Dean Winchester. But Dean doesn't know this, and Castiel is worried about what would happen if he ever found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do I Do Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! I totally got inspiration for this one! So, I'm going to redo the first chapter and add some to it, so please read bear with me as I go in an entirely different direction! I think it will be good. :) I'd love to know what you think, though! So leave a comment or a kudos if you feel like it!  
> Also, this is totally just a teaser thing for what is to come, so don't worry, it will be longer!

Castiel woke from his dream, hard on raging and Dean’s name on his lips.

It took Castiel a moment to realize that Dean wasn’t there with him, and he let out a frustrated sigh. This could not keep happening. Castiel didn’t think of his friend –his best friend– that way. Right? _Right?_ He did not even know anymore.

But that worried him deeply.

If Dean ever found out… Castiel could not bear losing him.

Speaking of Dean, Castiel had a fair amount of business to attend to. He sat up and snuck down the hall to the bathroom so as not to disturb his brother Gabriel. Castiel had sometimes woken up to Gabriel jacking off in the bed over, and found it extremely uncomfortable. He would always pretend to still be asleep, and never spoke to Gabriel about it. But Castiel knew Gabriel would bring it up, and he did not want to have to explain why he had a boner because of his best friend.

Because that was clearly where this problem came from.

Dean Winchester. The most perfect man in the world, in Castiel’s eyes. Their friendship had started in kindergarten, when Castiel was sitting alone at lunch on the first day, so Dean sat down next to him, held out his hand, and said, “Hi.” Castiel never left his side after that. Of course, over the years, they made new friends, they lost old friends, and they fought. They did normal best friend things.

Normal. Best. Friend. Things.

They didn’t wake up from dreams of each other to go jack off in the bathroom. At least, Dean didn’t. Castiel on the other hand…

Within a few short minutes, Castiel climaxed, biting his hand to keep from waking up a family member.

He sighed, cleaning himself up. Now that that problem was out of the way, he could fully focus his attention on his increased interest in Dean. Castiel had always loved Dean, but never in the way he felt now. He felt utter confusion. Could he tell Dean? _Should_ he tell Dean? Would Dean abandon him if he did?

Castiel padded back to bed, turned his face into his pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

***

The next morning, Castiel made his way to breakfast groggily. He was greeted by Gabriel’s obnoxious grin.

“Morning, Cassie. Sleep well?” Gabriel winked. Castiel stared. _He knows. God damn it all_ , Castiel thought.

“Well enough, Gabriel,” Castiel responded, in what he hoped was an unaffected manner.

Gabriel once again gave him that knowing look of his and smirked as he dug in to his sugar infested cereal.

Castiel sat in awkward silence, waiting for his father.

A thumping noise at the top of the stairs alerted him to his father’s arrival. Jimmy Novak descended the stairs gracefully, dressed in his usual white shirt and blue tie, black slacks, and shined to perfection black shoes.

Jimmy was a strict yet caring father. Castiel’s mother left when he was four, and it is an unspoken rule of the Novak family that no one mentions her.

Jimmy ushered his two sons that were still in school out the door and into the old, rusty family station wagon.

The drive to school was quiet and efficient as per usual. The Novaks weren’t big into chitchat. Jimmy dropped them off with a “Have a good day, boys,” and then he was off to work in his fancy car.

“Hey Cas! Wassup man?” Dean. Of course it was Dean. Castiel was a little too thrilled to see him, and that was a problem.

“Good morning, Dean. And I believe the sky answers your question.” Dean guffawed. It wasn’t every day that Cas tried and succeeded in making jokes.

Dean threw his arm around Cas’ shoulder playfully as they walked off to first period History. Gabe winked at Castiel before running off to say hi to Sam.

As Cas and Dean were best friends, so were Sam and Gabriel. It was quite convenient, really. They only ever had to schedule one day for all of them to meet up.

Yes, being friends with Dean was very convenient.

Except, of course, when it wasn’t.


End file.
